


Let Me see what Spring is like on Jupiter and Mars

by Unicorn_Double_Barrel_Angst



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Barry Gives up, Barry is indifferent, Barry's already dead, HE wants his girl back, Kind of Major Character Death?, Kravitz is Sassy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-10-03 23:32:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17293406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unicorn_Double_Barrel_Angst/pseuds/Unicorn_Double_Barrel_Angst
Summary: Barry Bluejeans after six years of searching has given up.





	Let Me see what Spring is like on Jupiter and Mars

**Author's Note:**

> I want to thank my friends on TFW for beings so supportive and amazing when i doubted myself thank you <3

After six years of searching and failing every single time, Barry was done. He watched his last body, plummet and he got reminded of the day that started it all. A humorless chuckle left his mouth as he turned his back on his living life. He felt wetness on his face and his hand went up to find… oh, he was crying… and he laughed it was a wild deranged thing as he looked up towards the heavens. He laughed at the sadness of it all as tears slid down his face. He fell to his knees his laughter flowing into sobs of regret and sorrow. He sobbed for family lost and never found. He sobbed for one hundred different worlds they had abandoned. It felt like he sat there for days. When he looked up a starry night greeted him. He pulled himself to his feet and walked to a hill with a tree on it above Phandalin and he waited. He sat there for what felt like years. His tears formed crystals on his face as he waited.

Barry looked up from his hands as a familiar click of shoes and swoosh of cloak approached him. His eyes met Kravitz's pity filled eyes and he offered him a hand up. Barry nodded and accepted it pulling himself up. “Finally giving yourself up eh?” Kravitz's cockney accent was the first voice he had heard in what felt like forever. “Yeah… I'm giving up” Barry followed him through a portal to the astral plane. There as a difference Barry noted as he stepped in, it was quiet. Oh so quiet. He stepped carefully about, to not make a noise and shatter the fragile silence. 

“This'll be your cell.” Barry gave Kravitz an empty smile, “ah, I get my very own cell, how kind of you.” Barry walked in and looked at Kravitz. “ya know I've led a wild life, I never expected it to end in a cell,” he chuckled, a bitter sound. “Though I'm not too surprised” Barry sat down and leaned against the wall. “I have a question” Barry looked to him as Kravitz spoke, “not only are you a lich but how did you manage to die 31 times?” Barry laughed with no emotion “Now that's a long story, want the long version or the short version?” Kravitz shrugged “Short for now”

“Then let's just say its a result of my misspent youth”

“That's… damn, I deserve that.” Kravitz thought for a second, “That's not the highest I've seen, there's this guy with 57.” Kravitz huffed as if the thought made him annoyed 

Barry laughed heartily “Good to know merle's still kicking”

“you know that fucker?” Barry nods a content smile on his face “Hey Kravitz” 

“What's up?” Barry looked him dead in the eye “Have you ever picked someone up named Lup? Lup Taaco?”


End file.
